


a sudden lonely feeling

by earthbunny



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbunny/pseuds/earthbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clawdeen starts avoiding her friends when she starts feeling lonely and decides to distract herself from her sadness by attending a after school fashion design class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sudden lonely feeling

**Author's Note:**

> the main pairing is toralei/clawdeen I just added the others in the tag sense it was relevant to the story.

all the couples at monster high were being more obnoxious with their displays of pubic affection then usual, it was why clawdeen was avoiding her friends. being the only one in their group who was still single made it even harder to coup with.

it was really starting to get to her that she didn't have a lover and it was starting to depress her. clawdeen! the happy pink vampire skipped over to her best friend with the other ghouls following in toe, she was to happy for clawdeens likening to be honest. we are going to the new mall that just opened up and you should toats come with us.

clawdeen was thinking this over as she remained silent for moment before giving an answer, shaking her head she then stopped to look at her, no I cant go sorry, clawdeen had decided that there was a good chance her friends would have their boyfriends with them so they could carry their bags for them while they shopped. b-but I heard their going to have gold dresses there you love gold, you have to come, what could be so important that it'd be worth missing out on this the pink vampire whined to the wolf now awaiting a answer.

clawdeen had to think of a good excess and fast, so her friends wouldn't become to worried and try to find the real reason she keeps avoiding them lately .I uh clawdeens eyes were looking all over the hallway for a way out when her eyes landed on the after school assessments placed on the wall. I signed up to take after school fashion design class, so I can perfect my skills in sawing, yeah good work clawdeen she amended herself inwardly on her quick thinking.

although dracalaura didn't look to convinced she still went along with the girls story, perhaps the reason she wasn't convinced was because the two knew each other to well to be able to fool each other at this point. but none the less draculaura pretended to buy it and left with everyone to the mall. clawdeen decided that taking up a after school class in fashion wasn't such a bad idea. it could keep her mind off of the fact she was single and feeling down about it. she ran over to the sign up formals picking up the pin that hang from the clip broad to sign her name, after doing this task the wolf girls eyes scrolled down the page to see who else was going to be in that class and she whiched she had done that first when she saw toralei stripe written on there, oh no what did I just do clawdeen said with her hand placed over her eyes refusing to look at her mistake any longer.

to late now clawdeen said as she simply walked away hoping everything would turn out alright. the orange furred cat herself was outside on the steps of monster high scrolling her two friends. meow I cant believe you two made me sign up for a after school class, but its a fashion design class and you know whose into that kind of stuff the black haired cat spoke, yeah so now you can have the chance to talk to her without her stupid friends around the white haired cat interjected.

sense when does she attend after school classes toralei said in distress, well fashion design is a new class so she might be there, its at least worth checking first the black haired cat said trying to get her to take a look. oh alright ill go, but if she isn't there im gone, the two cats nodded their heads accepting toraleis words.

the next day arrived and clawdeen was feeling more depressed then she usual did and dracalaura trying to pry the truth out of her wasn't helping. the pink vampire had been glued to her all day, she tried everything she could to get the wolf girl to tell her the truth she even tried to get her to drink a truth potion, but clawdeen wasn't about to tell her or any of friends what was bothering her, they wouldn't understand.

it was now getting closer to the end of the school day and students were getting things out of their lockers and packing up to leave. clawdeen was still feeling down and hoping this after school class could take her mind off of it. all her friends were walking up to her arm in arm with their boyfriends, not even giving them the chance to get to there, she ran away not wanting to look at the happy couples for a moment more. she ran all the way to her after school class quickly entering and shutting the door behind her.

what is wrong with me she whispered to herself and then looked up to see different materials of all colors neatly laid out on all the tables in the room. she then decided to work on making a long ball room dress that would get her to focus on something else. garbing all the materials she needed in the class to make the dress, she sat down on one of the many chairs that had a sewing machine on the side of it and got straight to work.

a few other monsters were also in the class working on different things, she wasn't to worried about not seeing a teacher yet, after all the teachers at that school were anything but dependable, one never gave As even when it was well deserved and the other one always gave students detention just because he wanted to. just as she was starting to enjoy herself a orange furred cat had entered the class and clawdeen felt her happy level drop but continued sewing her dress anyway.

toralei decided to keep her promise and check out the class to see if a certain fashionable furry would be there and was surprised to actually see her there looking very focused on her sewing. happy to see that it was worth her time walking to here decided to attend the class. now having a seat a few but not many tables away from her. clawdeen noticed she wasn't being a new sense and while she really appreciated it she couldn't help but wonder why and also why it seemed like toralei was watching her more then her own sewing.

when class came to an end clawdeen started putting away the things she had been using to sew her ball room dress when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and almost jumped, she turned around to see toralei smiling at her. uh can I help you, clawdeen asked skeptically a little worrier of toraleis attentions. I know you probably hate me for the terrible things I've done to you and your friends but I developed a huge crush on you these past years and haven't been sure what to do about it, so purrsaphone and meowlody suggested I just tell you, but I purrfurred to do it when It was more conformable for me, when you were alone, but you never were, you always had all your friends around you so I never told you. in fact I only signed up for this class with the hopes you would to and I could finally tell you.

clawdeen was shocked to say the least, that was the very last thing she excepted to hear toralei say, toralei. even though I know I don't deserve it but, what are the odds of me getting a date with you. clawdeen playfully rolled her eyes at that while smiling. its nice that you admitted to not deserving a date clawdeen said while still in disbelief that this was even happening. I know im a bad kitty clawdeen, I never denie it, its just who I am, toralei said now licking her paw.

clawdeen nodded well I guess I could go on a date with you. really, toralei half yelled. yeah but only if you promise to ease up on making monsters unlives a nightmare and not the good kind clawdeen said deciding to try to make her a bit of a better monster in return. toralei shrugged its not like ill care enough to bother with that stuff once im dating you, so ok, sure I can do that. ok, then you got yourself a date, what did you have planed for us the brown furred wolf girl asked curiously. just something casual like a walk throw the park so we could talk and get to know each other better toralei said a little excitedly not being able to fully contain her feeling at the moment, how about this Saturday?

that sounds nice, ill see you then. clawdeen and toralei had been walking threw the school during all this and was now heading out the front doors. the next morning clawdeen was at her locker and draculaura and frenkie were acting strange but clawdeen already knew what was up. you two were hiding in side the lockers yesterday spying on me and you know everything that happened and don't want me to know that you know clawdeen said with ease while laura and frankie looked panicked. but how did you know, laura asked confused. 

along with super hearing I also have a super sense of smell remember, I could smell yours and frankies scent. well something was clearly wrong, so we had to follow you and make sure you were ok, draculaura said in distress. I know, thank you clawdeen said as she smiled at her friend. so your going on a date with toralei frenkie asked curiously, yes I think it'll be okay, she seems like shes really willing to change a little for the better in order to empress me.

well there's nothing for us to worry about then right draculaura the mint green skinned girl said with confidence, w-what? t-there isn't? the pink vampire sutured out, draculaura, frankie gave her friend a look, but its toralei, draculaura countered what if she tries to hurt her. you heard the conversation to, it doesn't seem very likely frankie said with her arms crossed over her chest. fine your right, draculaura turned around to look at clawdeen, ok I hope you have fun on your date, yeah clawdeen nodded, I think we should get to class now before were late and get detention.

the three friends walked off to their first class of the day one of them now lifted from her sad state and excited for her upcoming date.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship toralei/clawdeen it would be so cool if something like this really happens.


End file.
